They Care
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Koda's Birthday rolls around, and Tokoyami decides that his friend's special day will not go unnoticed. Just a fluffy one-shot about Class 1A coming together to celebrate their silent and sweet classmate and to show that they care. Some Koda x Jiro also thrown in as well. Sorry it's late, but this is what ya'll got ;D Enjoy! Review if you would like.


**Koda's birthday was on February 1st. Happy Birthday to a wonderful hero-in-training with a big heart! I just wanted to let you guys know that a lot of my stories might focus on the background characters from the show, but if you guys really want me to, I can take requests. Anyways, enjoy!**

The alarm clock blared as a large hand placed itself on top. The slumbering figure sat up in his bed as he looked over at his calendar.

_February 1st: My Birthday_

A joyful smile worked his way onto his face. He loved his birthday, and he had a special sequence for it too. First, he would have chocolate chip pancakes, go to school, come home, eat cake and open presents, then his best friend would come over and watch _The Bee Movie _and _Zootopia_.

On the second floor of the building, his best friend, Fumikage Tokoyami, was mentally arguing with himself. He felt so bad that his friend had to spend his birthdays the same way. He never had a party because he never had any friends.

When they went to school together, nobody would even bother to tell his friend 'Happy Birthday' or anything. But he couldn't blame them, his friend was awfully quiet and unknown to most people. How could they know his birthday when they don't even know his name?

"What's up, Fumikage?" Dark Shadow asked.

"Do you know what today is?" Tokoyami replied.

"February 1st!" Dark Shadow answered.

"Your right, but today is very special for another reason."

"Free Comic Book Day?"

"Do you not know what today is?"

"National Meme day!"

"It's Koda Koji's birthday!"

"Oh yeah! I knew that."

Tokoyami rolled his eyes as he sat at his desk and began to send a group text to Sato, Shoji, Mineta, Ojiro, and Aoyoma.

**_Get in here now, we need to talk._**

It was about ten minutes by the time everyone showed up.

"Why are we having a meeting?" Sato asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Today is a special day. It's Koda's birthday," Tokoyami answered, "His birthdays always are the same, and I want to change that. He has eighteen people to celebrate with this year, and I'm not letting Koda spend his day with his parents and me."

"I'm down for it," Sato said with a smile.

"Count me in!" Mineta chimed in.

"I'll help," Ojiro agreed.

"Same here," Shoji added.

"This'll be his brightest birthday yet!" Aoyoma said.

"Thank you, all of you," Tokoyami said with a whole-hearted smile, "Take it away, Dark Shadow."

"Here's the plan," Dark Shadow explained, "Sato, you're going to make chocolate chip pancakes for everyone! You also need to make Koda's cake."

"I'll whip it up faster than Iida!" Sato replied.

"Shoji, you need to tell everyone about the party without Koda noticing. Your long arms can sneak around without a problem."

Shoji gave a thumbs up.

"Aoyoma, you're in charge of decorations. Make the place shine, but not too much."

"I'll make his birthday shine brighter than a disco ball!" Aoyoma said.

"Mineta, you're in charge of getting Koda a special gift. It's important, so Do. Not. Mess. Up."

"What is it?" Mineta asked nervously.

"There's a small figure shop downtown. Tokoyami ordered a custom figure of Koda, and I need you to go pick it up. Tokoyami has to invite Koda's parents, so you're in charge of it."

"I'll protect it with all I've got!" Mineta said.

"Ojiro, you need to distract Koda while we set up for the party. Maybe do some sparring with the guy."

"You can count on me," Ojiro said with a small smile.

"Bring it in guys!" Dark Shadow said as he put his hand in the middle of the group. Everyone followed his lead out of curiosity and confusion.

"On three, say Anima! One two three-"

"Anima!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day started off normally. Koda walked into the living room to see everyone in their usual cliques. A waft of chocolate filled the air, which controlled Koda like Shinso's quirk. He stumbled into the kitchen to see Sato flipping some pancakes,

"Morning, Rocky Balboa!" Sato greeted as he flipped another pancake.

"Why are yo-you making pancakes?" Koda asked.

"I was in a good mood," Sato answered, "No reason at all."

Koda's eyes lowered as he sat on the couch. Tokoyami sat next to him, and Dark Shadow curled around his neck.

"Happy Birthday," Tokoyami signed as a smile melted onto Koda's face.

Sato finished the pancakes, and everyone was gathered into the kitchen in a matter of seconds.

"Order up!" Sato called as he handed everyone their plates.

"These are so good!" Mina exclaimed, "The chocolate is a little melted too!"

Sato smiled pridefully as Koda gave him a thumbs up.

"These are really good!" Koda signed to Tokoyami.

The stack of pancakes were gone in about ten minutes. Since it was a Saturday, the students were free to wander wherever they please.

"Hey, Koda," Ojiro called as Koda turned to face him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me," Ojiro continued, "You told me a while back that you're skin is quite durable, and I wanted to see if I can help you make some really strong punches or something."

Koda was surprised at the gesture, but he accepted. He knew he wasn't Kirishima durable, but he could take hits. When he got punched by Mirio, it hurt him, but there wasn't a bruise or anything.

"I'll meet you in the gym," Ojiro replied with a smile before walking away from a dumbfound Koda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Koda left, Shoji began to spread the news about Koda's party. He got the same reactions, which saddened Shoji.

"It was his birthday?"

Shoji understood why Tokoyami wanted to make Koda's birthday such a big event.

"Why should I even bother going to that Fantastic Four reject's party?" Bakugo growled, "I think it's a waste of time."

"The poor guy hardly gets a greeting in the morning," Kirishima retorted, "At least show up!"

"Tch," Bakugo muttered, "I'll go, but only going 'cause you are, Loser."

"That's the spirit, Baku-bro!" Kirishima replied with a toothy smile.

After telling everyone the news, Aoyoma was beckoned to set up the decorations. He had used two-thousand yen on disco balls.

"Why the heck would you go and do that!?" Shoji asked.

"Koda said he wanted to stand out, right?" Aoyoma said, "So I figured we can make his party extra bright so he will shine in everyone's memories!"

Shoji smirked under his mask as he began to set up the disco balls. Aoyoma tapped his classmate, Kyouka Jiro, on the shoulder. She turned around only to have Aoyoma's eyes right in her face.

"Gah!" She yelped, "Aoyoma what the heck!"

"Sorry for startling you, mademoiselle," Aoyoma apologized, "But I have a preposition I would like to discuss."

Jiro tapped her ear jacks nervously.

"What is it?"

Aoyoma leaned over into Jiro's ear and whispered something to her. Jiro's eyes went wide.

"I don't know if-"

"He'll love it, Jiro! I promise!"

Aoyoma then left a nervous Jiro to go help Shoji set up even more decorations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can do it, Koda!" Ojiro encouraged, "Just give it a rock-hard block!"

His tail swung around, and Koda barely had time to react. He leaned back in a position he called '_The Matrix_ Lean' before standing right up.

"Don't forget that you can't always dodge," Ojiro said, "Just throw the punch, and give it your all!"

Ojiro swung his tail around again, but Koda caught it, pulled Ojiro towards him, and punched him in the stomach. Ojiro let out a grunt in shock as Koda began apologizing at the speed of Iida's legs.

"Don't worry, Koda," Ojiro reassured, "That was pretty cool anyways!"

Koda gave a thumbs up in happiness and relief. To hear that his move was good from Ojiro was definitely an honor.

"Let's try that again," Ojiro said as he squared up.

Koda put his trembling fists up, but his blood was loaded with adrenaline.

"Ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mineta looked at the photo once more. This had to be the right place. He opened the small door to reveal aisles of glass statues and clay figures on every shelf.

An old man was at the counter, seemingly drifting into space.

"Excuse me sir," Mineta said, "My friend Tokoyami Fumikage ordered a custom figure, and I need to pick it up today."

"Where are you?" The man said as he leaned over the counter, "Do you have an invisibility quirk?"

"No! I'm just short!" Mineta yelled, "I'm down here!"

"Sorry, I don't have my glasses…" The old man said as rage boiled inside of Mineta, "I can hardly see you, young man."

"That's because you're looking ahead," Mineta said while restraining his anger, "Please look down."

"Are you a grape? Is that your quirk?" The old man asked before Mineta began creaming internally.

"I'm not a grape," Mineta said, "At least not literally. Anyways, is it alright if I get the statue?"

"It's all ready for you," The old man said with a smile as he took out a box wrapped in a neat yellow bow.

"Thank you sir," Mineta said as he left the place.

"Am I really that short?" Mineta thought as he continued to walk down the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shoji was now balancing on a stool in order to get the disco ball up.

"Hey, Aoyoma," Shoji called, "Tell me if I need to move this."

"It needs to be a little to the left," Aoyoma said as Shoji moved it.

"Better?"

"A little more to the left."

Shoji moved it.

"Move it just a bit to the right, please."

Shoji moved it to the right.

"That's perfect!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oui," Aoyoma answered, "It's as beautiful as the sunset!"

Shoji stepped off the stool before answering his ringing phone.

"It's Tokoyami," He said, "Koda's parents should be here in an hour."

"I can't wait to meet 'em!" Sato yelled from the kitchen, "He said his mom is an excellent cook!"

Shoji chuckled at his baker friend before continuing to talk to his friend. Aoyoma continued to set up more disco balls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 7 o' clock. Class 1-A, All-Might, and Mr. Aizawa were all gathered in the living room talking in their respective groups. Shoji paced around the room. Mineta has been gone for four hours, and the figure shop was only ten minutes away. This worried him.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Momo opened it to reveal Tokoyami and two other people. Both of the people had some kind of a rock head, but the female looked much more like Koda. The male figure was tall and broad-shouldered. Despite his terrifying appearance, the male seemed a bit timid.

"Greetings, everyone," Tokoyami greeted as the two other people were led into the room, "I would like to introduce all of you to Koda's parents."

The male, Manisoi, kindly gave a small wave. This revealed a long jagged scar running across his left ribcage.

The female, Kaiya, was more outgoing than her husband. She smiled brightly as the class greeted her in unison.

"You all look amazing," Koda's mother beamed, "Please, all of you are welcome to call me Kaiya!"

"Thank you for coming, Kaiya," Shoji said, "What's a birthday without family to celebrate with?"

"The pleasure is all ours!" Koda's mom answered as her husband nodded in agreement.

"Make yourself at home," Sato called from the kitchen, "Ojiro and Koda should be here soon."

Koda's father was surrounded by a curious Kirishima and Midoryia as they asked about his scar. After doing a scar show-off contest, the man's eyes drifted towards Todoroki, and he told him to come over to their group.

"Did Endeavor give you that?" Manisoi asked as Todoroki nodded in surprise.

"You seemed ashamed at the festival. I get it. Endeavor is a brutal man," Koda's dad continued as he faced all of the boys, "Small lesson here, scars tell stories, so be proud of every gash you take and bone you break!"

He looked at Izuku with the last line, which made the green-haired boy smile nervously.

Koda's mother was beckoned to join the girls, and Koda's mother recognized Jiro immediately.

"Aren't you the classmate Koji worked with during the finals?" Kaiya asked as Jiro nodded nervously.

"Koji always talked about you!" Kaiya continued as Mina poked Jiro's arm, "He said that you're the nicest girl he's met in his entire life. A blush forms on his face when I bring you up, and he curls up like he used to when he was two."

Jiro felt a blush of her own spread across her face.

"He also said that you had a very pretty smile."

Jiro felt her heart twist into a knot at these words.

"Th-thank you, Kaiya," Jiro said before she saw Momo struggling to contain her laughter.

"Hey guys!" Dark Shadow screamed, "Ojiro is on his way, so we better go hide!"

"What about Mineta?" Shoji asked, "He's still not back!"

"He'll show up," Tokoyami reassured as everyone hid.

"That was some good training, Koda!" Ojiro said as he opened the door, "Those last moves took the wind out of me."

"Why is it s-so da-dark?" Koda asked nervously.

**_SURPRISE! _**

Koda jumped in shock as he looked around the room. His eyes became glazed with tears as he grabbed his parents into a large group hug.

"Mom! Dad! I missed you so much!" Koda cried as his parents squeezed their son.

"Were you in this plan, Ojiro?" Koda asked as he released his parents and turned to Ojiro.

"I've been in on it since last night," Ojiro answered.

"We all have," Tokoyami added.

"Did yo-you plan this To-Tokoyami?" Koda asked.

"I apologize if this is too much, but I was tired of watching you watch everyone else. You needed to be able to open up to your class and comrades."

Koda didn't reply with words, but with a hug.

"Thank you."

Small tears ran down Koda's face as Sato came out of the kitchen holding a large cake in the shape of a rabbit. Suddenly, a large crash was heard from the elevator. Mineta tumbled out with a box in his hand.

"Mineta?" Shoji exclaimed, "Where were you?!"

"Listen buddy, I had to deal with an old blind guy, fell in mud, got trapped in the middle of a villain attack, got rained on, and there was no way I was showing up to the party looking like Tarzan! I climbed up the side of the school to get to my dorm so I could change, and here we are."

"I heard about the attack. I'm glad you're okay, Mineta," Shoji said as Kaminari nodded in agreement.

The group then sang Koda Happy Birthday before having Sato's cake. It was a vanilla cake with a strawberry filling, Koda's favorite. His parents talked to him about his life, and he blushed at the question, "Do you have a crush". He introduced his classmates one by one, and it almost seemed like he was introducing himself as well.

His classmates talked more to him today than anyone did in the last six years, and he was happy.

"Hey, Koda!" Mineta said, "Open your presents!"

Koda nodded before everyone gathered at the couch.

Mr. Aizawa got him a leash for his rabbit, which he reminded Koda use whenever his rabbit was outside in his room.

All-Might got him Cementoss and Miruko figurines, which made Koda smile even bigger. He loved those two heroes ever since he was a little boy.

The squads pooled in on gifts. The Bakusquad got Koda some headphones that were adjusted to fit over his uniquely shaped head.

The Dekusquad got Koda and his parents tickets to a few zoos in America, which Koda deeply appreciated. He took the tickets with trembling hands.

Momo gave him sixteen animal plushies to represent his age, and Hagakure got him a jacket that said, "Big Biceps, Big Heart".

His friends got him a portable drawing tablet, something Koda had wanted for years. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the figure of him. He grabbed Tokoyami in a hug, which startled him. The rest of the class then gathered into a hug.

Jiro made her way to Koda as everyone broke apart. She looked nervously at him as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Koda," She whispered as she hugged a love-struck Koda.

"Yo, Koda!" Kaminari said, "We're watchin' _The Bee Movie_!"

Jiro smiled at Koda as the class gathered around to watch it.

The next day, Koda spent the Sunday afternoon with his parents. He took out his phone and began marking dates on his calendar.

_February 12th, Training with Ojiro_

_February 15th, Watching Sonic the Hedgehog with everyone._

_February 17th, Dinner with Jiro_

_February 20th, Game Night with Dekusquad_

_February 23rd, Mario Kart Tournament_

Koda smiled. He felt happy to know, well, that he was finally _known. _His heart skipped beat when he saw Jiro's name in the list. He couldn't believe all of it was happening.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" His mom asked as Koda gave a firm nod.

"Your friends are so nice!" She continued, "I'm so happy that you were able to celebrate with them!"

Koda simply nodded again as he put his new headphones over his head.

"Thanks for remembering," Koda thought as the birds that flew overhead sung a song of victory for the young hero-in-training.

**I'm sorry I was late, but time slipped away from my fingertips. At least it was the same month :D. Thank you for reading, and Happy Birthday Koji Koda! Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode! Please Review.**


End file.
